Just the Girl
by Robeina-Kun
Summary: HIATUS! Heather moves to DJ's town, much to his dismay. But after a few weeks with her in his town, he starts to believe that she has some good in her. But can he find that goodness before it's too late? Crappy summary, I know. HeatherXDJ
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **This is a little experiment for me, so don't be harsh, okay? Now, I was listening to the song "Just the Girl" by The Click Five, and the pairing HeatherXDJ immediately popped into my head. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TDI, nor did I create it. The honor for that goes to Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGills.

* * *

DJ speed-walked through the halls of his school, trying to get to class on time, so that he could see the new student today.

_Flashback Yesterday Afternoon_

_The students talked loudly to each other, excited that DJ was back from Total Drama Island. Even though he lost, they were just excited to know a person that was one national television._

_The teacher walked in the classroom, his presence. He looked about the room for a minute, locating any talker in the room. When he found none, he made his announcement._

_"Everyone, we will be having a new student here tommorow. She has recently moved from California(Author: Don't ask why, it's just the first state that I could think of.), so everyone be on your best behaviour. That will be all of the announcements for today. Now on with today's lesson."_

_At this, DJ's head started to reel with questions about the new girl; Does she love nature like he does? Is she sporty? Is she an artist? Is she a dancer? Is she a poet? Is she an activist of some sort?_

_Or would she be like Heather?_

_DJ cringed mentally at the thought of this._

_A second Heather? Ugh, I can't even IMAGINE someone being that mean. DJ thought._

_"DJ?"_

_DJ broke away from his thoughts and saw the teacher looking straight at him. He cringed physically, thinking that he was in MAJOR trouble. He then got rid of those thoughts when the teacher asked him a question._

_"Would you mind showing the new student around tommorow? I think that you would be a good enough person to show her around."_

_"Uh, no problem, Mr. Waldin."_

_"Good. Now as I was saying..."_

_DJ's mind drifted off, back to the barrage of random questions filling his head._

_And the rest of the day went on like that._

_End Flashback_

So now, DJ was extremely anxious to meet her.

He was right in front of the door, debating if he should go inside. One half of him told him to just find out, while the other half told him to run away and play sick. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, grasped the doorknob, stepped inside, and wished that he chose to play sick.

Standing right there in front of the classroom with students staring at her, was the devil herself

Heather.

* * *

**Author: **Good? Bad? Remember, this is an experiment for me, so be easy, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Hi, people. I pretty much have nothing to say, so on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Total Drama Island, or the challenges, or the campers. I just own this story.

* * *

_Why? Out of all the people that were on the island, it had to be her. Hell, I would have preferred to live with EVA!_

"DJ? Is something wrong?"

DJ turned to face Mr. Waldin, a look of mild curiosity on the teacher's face.

"Uh, nothing, Mr. Waldin."

DJ then turned to look at Heather, who was now looking at him with a face that was mixed with surprise, remebrance, and anger. She then held an accusing finger at DJ.

"You! Why are YOU here?!"

"Okay. First, I live here. And second, what are YOU doing here?!"

Mr. Waldin looked back and forth at the two. He then said in a casual manner, "So you two have met?"

They both kept glaring at each other and yelled out to him, "YES!!"

"Well that's good news."

Heather turned her glare toward the teacher.

"'Good news'? Good news, my ass!"

"That is no way to talk to a teacher! One more outburst and you'll get detention on your first day! Now sit down! Same thing goes with you, DJ!"

The two of them glared at each other one last time, then sat down in their assigned seats; that were next to each other.

_Just kill me_, DJ thought with a look of annoyence and anger on his features.

_This can't get any worse_, Heather thought with her usual scowl plastered on her face.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe that you have to see that bitch again."

"Yeah, my life sucks right now."

DJ was with his friends at the cafeteria, all of them still in shock that Heather is here. And they did nothing but talk trash about her throughout most of their lunch period. They only stopped when Mr. Waldin walked up to them with Heather.

Mr. Waldin put a smile on his face and said, "DJ, since you're supposed to show Heather around town, you'll be the one to show her her way home."

DJ breathed a sigh of annoyence and stood up. He walked over to Mr. Waldin, forced a smile on his face, and said in the nicest fake tone of voice, "Mr. Waldin, sir, couldn't you get someone else to that?"

"I already appointed you to be her guide around town, so YOU have to do it."

DJ sighed, "Alright, Mr. Waldin. I'll do it."

"Good. Now DJ, you'll meet Heather outside the front entrance. Until then!"

As soon as Mr. Waldin and Heather were out of sight, DJ let out a loud curse.

* * *

**Author: **Okay, so this is apparantly the fastest update that I've done, so I'm sorry if it's crappy and if they're OOC, but, again, this is an experiment, so be easy. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I've been EXTREMELY busy lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy yourselves!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI.

* * *

"Would you hurry up?! I want to go home already!"

DJ glared toward his books, which were being shoved so violently into his bookbag, DJ thought that the spine of at least one of them was bent beyond repair. He threw his bag over his shoulder and directed his burning glare toward the source of all the anger he had been feeling since this morning.

He painfully ground his teeth together and growled out, "I'm ready. Let's go now."

Heather threw her small arms in the air and shouted, "Finally! Now come on!"

She stomped out of the classroom door and toward the front entrance, DJ trudging behind her muttering, "Ungrateful, bossy bitch..." the whole way.

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we," Heather asked, extremely irritated that DJ made her lost.

DJ turned his gaze to Heather and told her in a quiet and furious voice, "Well if you knew your address, then we wouldn't be in this situatiaon, now would we?"

Heather gave him her famous, icy glare and all but shouted out, "You've lived here for you whole life, so you should know where my house is by the description I gave you! And how do you expect me to memorize my address when I just came here?!"

DJ looked at her incredulously and said, "How do _you _expect _me _to memorize the entire neighborhood!? I don't know everything that's in this place, okay?! And I haven't lived here for very long, just so you know! I came here when I was eleven, so-"

"I didn't ask for your life story! Just get me to my house before seven o' clock, got it!?"

"You ungrateful little bitch!"

"What was that!? Did the little wimp finally grow a backbone!?"

"That is it! You can find your house yourself! I'm out of here!"

He stormed passed Heather and made way to his house, nothing but pure rage upon his face. He heard footsteps catching up to him and heard, "Hey! Come back here!"

He turned his head and hollered, "Not a chance! You're on your own! Why don't you just _call _someone to pick you up here! So, sto-"

DJ came to a sudden halt, Heather smashing into his back. Her back made contact with the cold, hard concrete. She then glared at DJ and shouted, "Why the hell did you stop! I almost broke my nose because of-"

She was interrupted by DJ's scream of frustration and anger. He held his head in his hands and started to massage his forehead. Heather looked at him strangely and said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

DJ brought his hands down, stood straight, and glared at Heather. His fiery glare sent a shiver of fear through Heather, and she mentally applauded his angry stare. She then shook off her fear, got off the ground, and repeated her question. "Well? What's wrong?"

DJ took a deep breath and asked, "Do you have your cellphone with you?"

"Yeah," She pulled out her phone and asked, "What for?"

He took another deep breath and, with a voice shaking with anger, asked, "If you had your phone the whole time, then why didn't you call someone when we got lost?"

Heather looked dumbly at her phone. She then looked at DJ with an embarrased look and said, "I-I didn't think of it before."

"_Then call someone to pick you up!! And you better take me home, too! Because thanks to you, my feet feel like they've ran the mile fifty times nonstop!!!_"

Heather looked at him with fear for a second, then covered the fear with an angry face and called her father. "Hmph. You didn't have to yell like that..."

* * *

**Author: **Well? What do you think? Yeah, I'm working on making longer chapters, but I hope it was still good. And I'm working on the romance. It's just that I'm waiting for the right moment to turn them into friends, so be patient, okay. Well, bye!


End file.
